


Fireworks

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Just good vibes all around okay?, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: After the year they'd had, Will was excited to see it end. On a rooftop with the people he loves sounds like the best way to bring in the new year.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean/Shel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This came over me and I needed to get it out. Plus, it worked.

The sun had set hours ago and people now filed out of houses and apartment buildings into the streets or onto roofs to watch the fireworks over the Long Island Sound. Only those in Will’s group knew what actually caused them. Mortals saw only colors and normal fireworks, but the demigods saw their year in review in the air. It started after the Giants War. The head counselors thought it would be neat to record the year’s events and the Hephaestus cabin had the idea to use the New Year’s Eve fireworks to tell the story.

“Here.” Will is pulled from his thoughts as Nico holds out a mug of hot cider. He accepts the drink and opens the blanket wrapped around him and Leo. Nico settles into Will’s lap and leans back. He blows on his hot cocoa and then takes a kitten sip. Will checks out the others scattered nearby, mostly making sure they weren’t cold.

Percy and Annabeth had come back to New York Christmas Day after spending the first half of their break in San Francisco with Annabeth’s family. They sat on an air conditioner box arm in arm both holding onto Annabeth’s coffee mug. The matching gold rings on their hands caught moonbeams and sparkled as they shifted around. Piper stood behind Shel, rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to keep her warm. They were having a quiet conversation but looked excited.

Thalia, Reyna and Jason were laying on the floor, staring up at the stars and sharing stories of what they had done that year. If Will tuned in, he’d assume they were trying to one up the other in terms of coolness. Frank and Hazel had come out earlier that week and were set up right next to Will’s triad. Frank, Leo and Nico had spent the night trying to get Hazel to play Mythomagic, taking the time to explain each rule and they succeeded in goading her into one game.

Will sighs and lays his head back on Leo’s shoulder.

“You okay, sunshine?” Leo murmurs into Will’s hair. Will nods.

“I’m happy.” He says. “I’m glad we’re all back and that the year is finally over.”

“Cheers to that.” Frank says, overhearing Will.

“What are we cheering to?” Jason calls from his blanket.

“Surviving another year.”

“Ah, I’ll cheer for that.” Percy raises his and Annabeth’s mug. The rest of the demigods raise their mugs.

“Oh!” Shel exclaims. The fireworks had started.

“C’mon, to the edge.” Leo pushes Will, which pushes Nico like a chain reaction, and they all stand up and move to the edge of the building closest to the sound. Annabeth and Percy join on their left, Frank and Hazel to their right. Jason, Reyna, Thalia, Piper and Shel all gather around them and Will settles in to watch the year recap. Pictures of Lester and Meg flash through, each one they’re fighting different monsters. Caligula, Nero and Commodus all flash through in dark, sinister colors. Leo, Calypso and Lityerses flash in brighter colors and Will reaches behind him to squeeze Leo’s hand. Nico glances back at him with a soft smile.

“Look at you being in the recap two years in a row.” He teases. It’s then that Will, Kayla, Austin and Nico flash.

“Right back at ya.” Leo says. Will can see the tinge of pink on Nico’s cheeks and he leans forward to press a kiss to them both. When Will looks back to the sky, Jason and Piper are in the maze. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover go by. It was like reliving all of it in some ways because Will could remember every event like it was yesterday. But like real life, the recap ended. With the fading colors, cheers erupted in the streets but the demigods knew better. One final boom sounded and the words “To Next Year, Demigods” lit the sky. Now, the rooftop group led the rest of their borough in a deafening roar of applause and cheers.

“I hope they can hear it from here.” Leo says. “I’ll remind them when we get back, of course. But I hope they know how nice this was now.”

“They have to.” Jason shouts over the noise of New York. “Listen to this, it’s so loud.”

“Guys, the ball.” Percy points at something in the distance where the New Year’s ball was lit up. It’s countdown was about to start.

“10.”

They moved to the other edge of the building.

“9.”

New York was now starting to chant the countdown.

“8.”

Percy and Annabeth were already kissing.

“7.”

The mugs had grown frozen by now.

“6.”

Will wrapped an arm around each boyfriend.

“5.”

Piper turned to kiss Shel.

“4.”

Thalia, Reyna and Jason huddled closer against the breeze.

“3.”

Frank holds up Hazel’s right hand and whispers something to her while sliding a promise ring on her finger. She nods and Nico grins.

“2.”

“I love you two.” Leo shouts.

“1.”

Will kisses him in return. Then Nico. He watches the lights of New York’s fireworks light up his boyfriends’ silhouettes and then looks up to the sky.

_ Next year will be better. It always is. _


End file.
